A driver assistance system for vehicle combinations with a tractor vehicle and at least one trailer is known from DE 10 2007 052 759 A1. The driver assistance system has a sensor device for detecting the dynamics of the trailer, an electronic evaluation device for evaluating the data from the sensor device, and an output device for outputting an instability signal indicating a situation of dynamic instability of the trailer detected by the evaluation unit, and at least one assistance function that under certain circumstances automatically initiates and controls a braking operation. The assistance function is designed to limit the rate at which the vehicle is decelerated during the braking operation to a value that is dependent on the instability signal.
Therefore it may be desirable to provide a method for operating a driver assistance system of a vehicle combination, a driver assistance system for a vehicle combination, a computer software product and a computer-readable medium that enable the implementation of a further improved braking operation of the vehicle combination. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.